Burden of Fire's Royalty
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace or rather Ann is the princess of Raftel, but there is one problem...She is o be married to someone she doesn't love, much less know. Whitebeard is to attend the wedding out of good will, although it seems his first son has different plans. The only question now is whether or not he has the chance to do something.


Sorry for the lack of updates but writer's block has once again invaded my mind! Serious like I'm having trouble on where my stories are going but lucky for me this one and a few other one shots are practically sitting in my docs so I felt like I had to post something but hopefully I can at least update one of my main stories this week!

* * *

Ann sobbed in her hands at the news she had just gotten at dinner just a few minutes ago. She was to be married to someone she doesn't even love, an arranged marriage was the last thing she needed but Ann had realized long ago that her adopted parents didn't like her. Ann was the child of the previous King and Queen, Gol D Roger and Portgas D Rogue. They had been murdered in their room at night, leaving the council of the kingdom to decide not only the kingdom's throne but her fate as well.

It had been decided that the council would choose the next King and Queen while Ann was growing, or in other words until Ann was of age someone else would run the kingdom with the council. This had seemed like a good idea but the problem was that Ann's caregivers hated her. You can ask anyone Ann knew or even the workers in her house, Ann was generally a nice person unless you were bothering her friends.

Whatever the case, Ann was now going to be bounded to one of their puppets and even the Council couldn't do anything since the king and queen now and the only for her to gain power was to marry or be of proper age! She was told it was the son of a Marine Fleet Admiral, Akainu's son she thought(Her parents telling her his name was Akashi but she refused to think about him unless she had to address him directly). Now she had two months of freedom to spend but when they were over she didn't know if she would be alrig-

"Lady Ann?"

Ann's head shot up as she began to make her way to the door, she opened it to find one of her long time nannies from when she was younger. She smiled, enveloping the woman in a hug before ushering the woman in her room sitting the other down.

"Monet! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out how you were after the news….I heard the King and Queen are marrying you off to the oldest of Akainu's sons…."

"Yeah, they are Monet….And it sucks! I don't want to marry someone I don't know or like but they insist on ruining my life as much as they can before I gain control of the kingdom! And that's not even the worse part! They intend to marry me in two months! I just want to leave and never come back but I'm afraid of what will happen to the people of Oro Jackson…."

"I don't know how you feel fully but the least I can do is help you through it Ann. Now the other thing I had to tell you-"

"What is it?"

"Let me finish ok? Heheheh. Now for the wedding the King has invited all the neighboring kingdoms for his most precious princess' wedding. The Kingdom of Moby, Red Force, Genma 66, and other small kingdoms will be attending as well including your father's husband kingdom. Their arrival will be in one, two weeks tops My Lady."

"I guess they want a couple of eyes on me no?"

"And maybe company before the wedding?"

"How thoughtful of them….I guess all there is now is to wait huh?"

"Of course My Lady."

In a week's time….

Ann was standing next to Monet to her right while the Queen was to her left waiting for the King of Moby to arrive with his sons and daughters. Ann, to say the least, was very anxious since she did want to make a good impression enough to separate her from her pare-

"Stand up straight you vile little girl! You are going to be in the presence of a King, act like it!"

Ann scowled at her mother, turning away as someone yelled that a ship was approaching. The ship in itself was impressive but the sheer size of it was nothing to scoff at either. The ship members began to dock, and the King of Moby Dick began to come their way. Her Step-mother began to kneel, snarling as she hit her leg to kneel too as Monet was already doing so.

"No need for that my ladies! Right now I should be doing that for you, after all we are the guests to this fine wedding! Gruahahahaha!"

If that old man only knew how much that one sentence bothered her….Ann felt her stepmother rise, following the woman before she started to scan over the men and the few women that were behind Whitebeard. That's when she caught the color of yellow, looking closer it appeared to be someone's hair….in the shape of a pineapple….

Ann puckered her mouth, trying to not let any noise escape her but thankfully Monet caught her gaze, nudging her side to calm her down so she wasn't noticed by her stepmother. Then the hair seemed to be moving until she saw the person behind the funny haircut making her open her mouth a bit but not enough to be noticed by anyone except Monet that is.

"Careful Ann, you'll catch flies that way.~"

Ann was about to say something in retaliation for the remark but was cut off by her stepmother inviting the royal family of Moby Dick into the castle.

"Come in please, no point in us talking out here! Ann, would you be as kind to show the sons and daughters of Whitebeard the guest rooms so they can get comfortable?"

"Yes my Queen. If you would follow me and Monet here, we can lead you to the guest rooms."

"Go my family and make new friends while the Queen and I talk."

They started to follow after her and Monet as Monet began to tease her about her staring at Whitebeard's son. Monet turned back to look at the family to make sure they were following but also not listening in.

"You know he's the first son of King Whitebeard right? His name is Marco Newgate!"

"Really?"

"What are you interested Ann?"

"N-No way! Anyway, there is no way he would go for a woman who is about to worry anyway! Come on there is no way he's interested in-"

"Who's interested? Oh I know you're talking about me aren't you?"

Ann practically tripped after she let out a yelp, expecting to hit the floor but she opened her eyes when she didn't feel the impact. She then blushed as she found herself looking into the eyes after the man she had been pinning on just a few moments ago.

"Are you okay Princess?"

The man- no Marco let her up, still holding his arms around her and just as he was about to let go that's when they heard a bunch of cat calls making they separate as if the other had some disease.

"Go Marco! I didn't you went for-OW! What was that for birdbrain?!"

"For speaking like that about the princess yoi. Can't you see she's uncomfortable? Have a little respect…."

"I think she was embarrassed by something else Mar-"

"It's ok, let's continue, hm?"

Ann then turned leaving the others to follow her before Monet came up from behind giving Ann a sly smirk she wanted to wipe off.

"So, it's ok? With the way you were blushing I thought it was more than-"

"So help me Monet if he hears you I will-"

"ANN!"

Ann felt herself being tackled onto the floor, back hitting the carpet as the black blur settled onto her chest. She rubbed her head, still coming out from her daze as the black blob was pulled off of her by Marco. She shook her head before looking to the person struggling in Marco's hold.

"H-Hey Nii-chan! Get this pineapple off of me!"

Ann huffed before she held out her arms to Marco, letting Marco know to let go of the boy who immediately ran into her arms.

"Ann~ I'm hungry~ Feed me!"

"Lu, I've told you I was going to be with mother to greet our guests, and apologize for calling Marco a pineapple. You know better than to name call!"

Ann gave a hard stare as Lu gave her his infamous puppy eyes but she wasn't falling for it since he insulted someone.

"If you don't apologize than you won't get any food Lu…."

"What?! Does that mean no meat either?"

"Nope~"

"Nnnooooo! I'm sorry Pine-ah 's husband!"

Monet and all of the rest of Whitebeard's sons were laughing as Marco and her were blushing up a storm until Ann heard footsteps, urning around only to have Lu ripped out of her arms.

"What are you-"

"Hold your tongue, Ann least you want to be punished later. Understood?"

Ann held hatred in her eyes until she straightened up facing her step-father realizing that the man could hurt Lu if she wasn't careful.

"Yes father…."

"Good, I see my worthless daughter didn't do what she was asked by her mother so I will do so. Sons of Whitebeard, if you would follow me. Ann you go to your room and stay there, I will deal with you lat-"

Ann didn't let the man finish the sentence as she was already running past Lu, Monet and the rest of the Whitebeard family. Her tears of despair only being seen by the one she didn't want to the most. She passed her room in favor of going to the place where only her brother, Monet, Nami and she knew, the place within the forest. Akainu's son wasn't here, only going to be here a week before the wedding not wanting to 'deal' with anyone.

She sat down in her dress, putting her left hand on top of her right as she looked into the pond that was in front of her. She laid on her side, the soft grass being her pillow as the wildlife began to come to her knowing she wasn't a threat. She sat up a little to pet the small animals like the squirrels and birds before he long time friend came. She had known this horse for as long as she was little when they found this place, the horse had a herd that it stuck with but wandered off when it was just a pony.

That's when they found it bringing it back, the horse always came back to her when she came here. The horse(she called him flame) was the color of the sun itself, dark orange with a mix of blood red while Flame's mane was white. It was an unusual mix of colors but Ann loved Flame nonetheless, Ann was about to her mouth when I twig behind her snapped making the little animals run and making Flame tense. The trees parted only to see….

Marco there?

"Marco how did you find this place?"

"Monet pulled me aside when the king showed us our rooms and told me where you were. I guess she saw I was worried about you since I knew you were going anywhere other than your room."

"Well come over here, might has well sit down. I'll introduce you to Flame!"

Marco came over, sitting next to her criss cross style. Ann smiled at Marco softly before turning to Flame, beginning to pet him while talking about him. Ann and Marco talked the rest of the day laughing the day away, when Ann noticed it was getting dark she got up. She turned to Marco giving her hand to the other.

"Well come on we better get back to the castle, no doubt your and my parents are worried, well your father more."

Marco smiled at her before taking her hand, Ann realizing just how warm the other was, making her smile in return. They went back, both of them bidding Flame goodbye as they walked back to the castle. Once they got back, they were teased relentlessly making both of them light up like a Christmas tree.

After that night , her and Marco hung out more, making the next month go past her in a blur. For Ann, she could honestly say that that month was the best of moments she had in her life next to her brothers of course. It was the start of the week, the first week of the month when her husband to be would be arriving. So here they were, like when the Whitebeards arrived, standing here along with her parents, Whitebeard and his 14 sons and daughters waiting for his ship that was bound to arrive.

Ann soon saw the ship and the man would bound her in a month's time coming more near. She signed but was swiftly elbowed and sneered at from her stepmother, basically her way of saying behave. She huffed as she turned back to the deck, where the ship was docking eyes making there way to the ground. Her parents had given her details about Akainu's son(his name being Akashi as she learned later), that he was more of a traditional man not one for disrespect and she was also told not to make him mad ever as well.

So he not only had a temper but had a stick up his ass, great to know Akashi and het wouldn't get along that well. Although Ann wouldn't care for the man but the thought of the man running her parent's kingdom and having his child were appalling in both aspects….But maybe she coul-

"Ann! Pay your respects to the man you are going to marry!"

Ann smiled at the sudden thought in her head.

"Why would I do th-"

*Slap*

Ann wasn't expecting the blossoming pain that accompanied the slap she had received after the comment she made. She gripped her cheek with a sneer to the man as he raised his hand again, although he held it before saying:

"I would take that smirk away from your face, I'm not like your parents little girl. You will respect me, understood?"

Ace still held the same look before turning around, walking past her parents and the Whitebeards before stopping addressing her parents.

"I don't think me and Akashi here will ever be able to stand next to each other, less of all stand near each other long enough to marry….Is that understood Akashi? I would change your attitude…."

Ann walked away and back into the castle with the Whitebeard's family following behind her. She was almost to her room, opening the door and all before going inside only to have her shoulder grabbed, the hand turning her around while another held her bruised cheek. The hand she realized belonged to Marco, watching him as her closed the door while still holding her cheek. Once that was done both hands were on her face, wiping the tears that until know she didn't know were there.

"He was wrong to do that yoi…."

"Marco?"

As far as Ann could tell the other was pissed but was he this mad from her being hit?

"If you need some time away from Akashi than you can come to me you know that right?"

Ann moved forward, hugging the other feeling the other stiffen but return the hug after awhile.

"Thank you Marco…."

If Ann said the past 3 weeks in the month of her wedding day was good she would be entirely telling the truth….She had days where she spends with the Whitebeards like Izo, Haruta and Thatch. She loved the days she spent with them and wanted them to last forever, no matter how cliche that sounded….

Next their were the bad days were she was forced to hang out with her husband, Akashi. Then there were the days that she spent in the forest with Flame and Marco as well. as tightly as she could. Unshed tears made their way down her face, as she buried her face in Marco's neck.

"That….slap kinda hurt Marco…."

"Did it? Here I'll kiss it bet-"

*Knock* *Knock*

Both froze as the knob started to turn, Ann quickly thinking as she shoved Marco in the closet before joining him in there. Ann tugged Marco's hand as she put herself against, moving clothes for them to sit then doing the same but just on them. At this point Ann was glad the her room was dark or else Marco would see the huge blush that she was sporting thanks to being this near him, in fact pressing the upper half of her body onto his.

"Be quiet it might be my step father or husband and I do not want to be around the right now…."

She felt Marco's head move up and down from her hand being on his mouth although she couldn't see it. The steps of whoever it was made it's way around her room, stopping at the start of the closet they were in. The door to the closet opened up but before the person could investigate anymore, Ann heard her mother's voice through her door.

"Honey, it's lunch time and Akashi is in the dining room!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

The door to the closet closed before her stepfather hurried out the room, having Ann released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ann started to turn back to Marco, feeling her hands being grabbed as they were removed from Marco's chest. Ann blushed 10 times harder before Marco's words brought her back to reality.

"Should we get out of here princess?"

Ann nodded as she went to get up but she was beat to the punch as Marco got up, helping her out. She briefly smiled at the other before Marco began to lead her out the room, and out the castle to her spot.

"Let's make the most before your wedding yoi, hm?"

 **2 weeks later….**

Ann was now hanging out with Nami( Lu's caregiver), Koala( Sabo's assistant) and Monet, they were talking about crushes.

"So Ann, what's between you and Marco?"

"Nothing Nami, and even if there was something it's either 1. One sided or 2. Can't be anything because my parents have made it clear that I'm going to marry! He's not going to mess around with a engaged woman!"

"Ann you know we and your brothers will support you in anyway possible….even if it means getting you a ship so you can elope with the prince of Moby…."

"And plus, I think the sons of Whitebeard are thinking about doing the same except it includes a closet!"

Ann buried her head in her hands as she blushed at the memory that resurfaced not long ago with that situation.

"Koala, and Nami! It's not going to happen! Monet back me up!"

"All I know is that I better be a aunt when you two have child."

"Monet!"

The three started to laugh as Ann turned red at the implications of the three woman she called friends, why she did that was beyond h-

*Knock* *Knock*

Ann gave a nasty glare to the three before going to her door and opening it to show Marco….

"Well speak of the devil and he shall show!"

Ann turned giving the giggling woman all heated glares before he looked turned soft as she looked to a confused Marco.

"Was there something you wanted my Prince?"

"Yes I would like if-well if you wanted to go to the place within the forest? I wanted to get a way for a while yoi…."

Ann gave a warm smile before she nodded turning to the her friends(she really needs to evaluate her friends).

"Alright you guys know where I'm going so if the king asks, tell him I'm with Prince Marco riding with him ok?"

They all nodded as she left with Marco, both of them quickly making their way from the castle to the forest they hung out when they had free time. Ann took Marco's hand, guiding him through the forest's vegetation. Once they got through to the pond Ann ran to the open field past it seeing Flame.

"Flame! I'm back with Marco!"

The horse neighed as he began to gallop to her across the vast field, before slowing down in front of her nudging her with his head. She laughed as she felt an arm against hers for a brief moment, causing her to look toward Marco. Flame went ahead of them walking back to the pond before Ann followed with Marco closely behind them. They talked about the event within the past month, and their family the day mending into dusk as they talked about the future.

"So it's been awhile since we came here together my Princess. What do you think the next 2 weeks will bring yoi?"

"The wedding is in 2 weeks Marco….i wish I could leave with your family Marco, me and my brothers….The King and Queen don't care for us like Pops looks after you, we're just chips to be played with the Marines…."

"Why don't you just leave, if you left yo-"

"The truth is Marco, I wish I could do that but I'm concerned for my people….My real mother and father were killed when I was young so until I'm married or of the proper age I cannot take over the kingdom….the council made sure I had to do one of these things before I could become Queen. 'One of another kingdom among royalty, you must marry' seems like a prophecy if you ask me…."

Ann looked at Marco, who seemed like he was in deep thought until the light came back into his eyes as they seemed to shine with a newer light.

"So the one you have to marry has to be royalty? Do they even care who you marry or did they put you with Akainu's son just because….?"

"It was because of the powerful alliance it would make, I wish I could-"

If Ann was expecting something it wasn't the soft lips covering hers while hands were gripping her arms. Ann eagerly kissed Marco back as she wrapped her arms around the other's neck. She felt Marco lean back, bringing her with him before he separated from her.

"You're getting my hopes up Marco….Why did you kiss me?"

"I-To be honest, from the first time I've saw you….I don't know why but I was drawn to you like no other and that's saying a lot since you know my brothers like to make fun of me since I don't take an 'interest' in anything yoi…."

"Heheheh….i know my Prince, you know my parents will fight you right?"

"You're worth the fight, plus my brothers and Pops would kill me much less talk to me again if they knew I didn't go for you and fight to have you."

"Pops? Really I thought he was for the wedding…."

"Well he was until he realized that you had no love in the words when you spoke of your husband to be. And that's also the moment, well after you left that Thatch opened his mouth and reconfirmed with Pops that I was in love with you."

"Well I'm glad he said something useful for once…."

"Yeah, me too yoi….For once."

They both laughed before Ann felt her lips be covered again. Ann smiled into the kiss, separating herself before laying her head onto Marco's firm chest, tracing the chest before both of the breaths even out, both of them falling asleep. Ann felt like she slept for a few moments before she slowly sat up looking around her, she was half laying on Marco still while Marco was lying his head on Flame's stomach. She looked to the sky before her eyes widened seeing it was morning, the sun high in the sky.

"Oh no Marco look up!"

"Hhmmm….Ann go back to sleep yoi…."

"Marco I'm so dead! The King and the Queen are going to kill me! We have to get back!"

Marco's eyes flew open before they got up brushing the dirt off of them before giving Flame a goodbye before rushing back to the castle, and if anyone said that royalty didn't act like parents whoever told you that was lying to you except they act like the worst parents. Ann gasped as she saw not only her stepparents and her brothers but also Marco's Pops and his family were present with the council behind them, this was not good especially if the council were to-

"So tell me **daughter** , where were you and Prince Marco?"

"Uuummmmm….Father I-"

"Your daughter and I were in the forest together, we have been together for some time now. I love her and she loves me, so we made it official last night yoi."

"You d-deflowered the Princess?"

"Yes I hav-"

"Woah! Go Marc-"

Ann eyes widen when Marco said that(and the fact that Izo fully s, face looking like Flame's body color at this point. She turned to the other gripping onto his arm before whispering:

"What are you doing Mar-"

"So Newgate, how are you going to fix this problem? It has seem that you first son has deflowered the princess, the only solution for him to redeem the princess's dignity now would to marry her….Are you willing to do that for her, Marco Newgate? Give your life to serve this kingdom and tie yourself to our beloved princess?"

"Yes, I am yoi. I love Ann with all that I have….I accept the consequences for the act that me and Ann have committ-"

"No!"

Everyone turned to the King and Queen, who in Ann's opinion, were looking very pale at the aspect of her marrying someone else other than they intended .

"She was going to marry the son of-"

"That was because she didn't find anyone and that was our decision since it would mean she could rule the kingdom all the more faster, since it seems the citizens like the princess's ideals and actions then both of you. Plus she has seem to make a decision on who she wants to marry. How am I to complain since she is going to marry?"

"Wait but what about the agreement we had! That is my bride to be-"

"I'll give you one warning my boy, if you ruin my son's or my new daughter in law's happiness, you are sorely going to regret crossing me. Understood?"

Ann had never seen anything but annoyance and a stoic expression on the rather grounded man but her ex fiance seemed to take the threat serious, sneering at Pops before stomping from the entrance of the castle.

And then there was the matter of her parents, and boy was she waiting for this day.

Ann almost wanted to laugh at the look on her stepparents faces, not believing the outcome of the situation. Ann latched onto Marco's arm never being more happy in her life since her stepparents had come into her life. Ann was surprised as she felt her head being tilted and a soft pair of lips covering hers, arms being wrapped around her waist. Ann smiled into the kiss as she followed Marco's example wrapping her arms around his back, her hands laying on his shoulders while his family and her friends cheered.

"Yeah! We're going to be aunts girls!"

"Nami!

"Finally Ann!"

"Monet!"

"Who's going to be the godmother then?"

"Koala!"

"Our big sister sure has grown up huh, Luffy?"

"Shishishi! Of course! We should celebrate with food!"

"Not you guys too…."

"Oh by the way my son, I want plenty of grandchild, understood?"

"Pops!"

"I call being the aunt as well!"

"Oh and I'm going to be the uncle too!"

"Thatch, Izo yoi!"

Although all their family was saying embarrassing things, Marco and Ann could love them any less, and both of them couldn't be any less happy with each other.

* * *

Again sorry for the lack of updates but I'll try to update at least of of the chapter stories I'm working on and some one shots...maybe :3 Until then! Heheheheheh...


End file.
